


Carry on Wayward Son

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, And doesnt understand human things, Angel Haruka Nanase, Angelic Possession, Biblical References, Blood, Brutal character deaths, But be mentioned, Demon Seijuro, Demonic Possession, Eventual Demon Makoto, Haru is very cynical, Heavy Angst, I'll update the tags if things pop up that need it, Implied/Referenced Torture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Like one instance, Makoto dies in different ways much like Dean though, Makoto is hunted down much like Sam, Makoto likes classic rock, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, References to the Winchesters, Sam and Dean will not appear, Sexual Humor, Slight back lash on religion, Slight mention of rape but not enough to trigger, Strong Language, Time Loop, Very horrific events, because angels are dicks in the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tachibana Makoto had his whole life ahead of him. Never did he want to become a hunter or someone barely getting by in life. But after a demon kills his parents, Makoto is forced to leave college and become the one thing he hated most. But so did his friends, despite his protests.Basically the Free/Supernatural AU no one really wanted





	1. Mama's Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm going to take my time in writing this, because Supernatural is a tricky show to write for and you have to have a good fandom for it. Free was a nice idea because Japan has so many types of spirits that can be used. But also you can use the ones from the show too since Japan is diverse in different supernatural monsters! 
> 
> And a lot of them have a common weakness:  
> -Silver  
> -Iron  
> -Angelic powers  
> Etc 
> 
> Some cases you have to behead it, other times it's a very specific set of steps. But it shouldn't be be too difficult, especially when I have Google at my disposal. 
> 
> So I hope you like it, this was an introduction chapter, not too eventful. Also since the show does sort of use religious stereotypes and kind of turns it on it's head into more of s cult, please don't read if you are highly uncomfortable with it. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable 
> 
> Also there will be strong words exchanged!!

Tachibana Makoto didn't think he'd ever get a job as a hunter. And not a hunter for wild game, a hunter for things that go bump in the night. He had plans to finish college, get a job as a swim coach and make a living off it for a few years or so. He had goals in life. Maybe start a family, actually have a cat, own a nice house. But after his family was killed in his second year of college, by a demon, Makoto dropped out of school and found his old friend Yamazaki Sousuke, who was an expert on the supernatural. Maybe expert was too loose of a term. He was more of a nerd with it.

 

But in truth, Sousuke was his best friend, and the only person who understood his pain. Makoto was immune to everything by now. One could say, he became a ruthless killer, others think what happened to his family made him this way. Cold, a little bit reckless to name a few. It also seemed like, his fears melted away. Before the incident, Makoto would cling to Sousuke in terror and cry. Now he faces danger head on, which Sousuke misses the old Makoto but he wonders if this is good for him. 

 

Though Sousuke couldn't really help but wonder where Makoto got this car. As far as he knew, 1967 Chevy Impala cars were not made or even sold in Japan. Makoto's answer was plain and simple, like everything else he does. “My Dad bought it overseas”, was the short response. Though the trunk was packed with different kinds of hunting material, from guns filled with rock salt to silver. They were currently on their way to a job in Tokyo, which Makoto was reluctant to take but they had too. 

 

It was a case of missing college students, from various different universities. Makoto's being one of them. The victims all have one thing in common, their flesh was eaten off by some sort of creature. Though it doesn't just apply to the students as of late, teachers have been falling prey to it as well. 

 

Makoto parked the car in front of his old university. He stepped out and walked over to the trunk, he grabbed a small gun and loaded it with silver, then tucked it away into his jacket so it was perfectly hidden. Sousuke most usually carried his with him at all times, so they headed into the school to investigate. Makoto felt a wave of memories flooding back as they walked around the building, looking for clues. 

 

Sousuke had wandered into the girls restroom and saw claw marks on the floor in the stall by a window. The stall was broken off its hinges and Sousuke carefully pulled it open, seeing the inside walls were completely covered in claw marks, and damaged to an unfixable state. He heard Makoto behind him, the tall brunette male looking it over. 

 

Makoto gathered from his findings that it was either a werewolf or a ghost with freakishly sharp claws. But the ghost would phase through the door, not break it down in order to escape. So he then concluded, that it was a werewolf they were dealing with. But Makoto's knowledge of them was very little, he knew that they were weak to silver but that was about it. Oh well, that's why Sousuke was with him. 

 

“So how do we track it down?” Sousuke questioned and looked at Makoto. When it comes to thinking of a plan Makoto was the guy who did it. Even if they were a little bit reckless at times. Makoto looked at him, a grin on his face that would give even Nagisa chills. “We wait for it. We're still college age, if it sees prey on the campus, it'll show up.” He said and Sousuke glared at him. 

 

“That's gotta be the dumbest thing I've heard from your mouth!” He snapped and Makoto patted his shoulder, his good shoulder. “All part of the job. Saving people, hunting things, being a little bit careless.” He said and walked out of the girls restroom. 

 

Sousuke grumbled to himself and followed him. “Like they're going to let two armed men stay here!” Sousuke countered and Makoto looked at him. “School's been under lockdown since the attacks, no one's here Sou.” He replied coolly and Sousuke sighed. “I swear to god you're just like Rin.” He said and only received a scoff in response as Makoto walked down the hallway. 

 

Sousuke ran after him, not trusting Makoto to be alone in the dark university with a werewolf roaming around. Nagisa and Rin became supernatural hunters out of their own volition, Rei joined Nagisa after a bit of convincing. Rin refused to let Kou go with them, so she was sent to Nitori and Momo who, despite his threats used her anyway. 

 

But all his life, Makoto couldn't help but feel like someone was missing from their lives. Someone important. He shook the feeling away and stopped walking, hearing a growl from a dorm to his left. Sousuke grabbed his gun and Makoto kicked open the door, a wolf like creature jumping out at them, both males diving in opposite directions. 

 

“Don't get bit or clawed! That's how you can turn into one!” Sousuke shouted and Makoto nodded, grabbing his gun and shooting it's hind legs, rendering it immobile or at least slow to attack. Sousuke aimed in between the eyes, a good distance from it, then pulled the trigger. 

 

But it was still standing and lumbering over to him. Makoto grabbed a silver knife from his back pocket and jumped onto the thing, stabbing it the skull, killing it on impact. Sousuke looked at him and sighed. “Nice save.” He said and they proceeded to clean up the mess, throwing the body into the incinerator out back and mopped up the blood on the floor. 

 

“What do we do about the door?” Sousuke asked and Makoto shrugged. “Just leave it.” He said and they walked out, Makoto looking at Sousuke. 

 

“How does curry sound? I'll buy.” He winked and Sousuke huffed. “Anything is fine. I'm just hungry.” He commented and they drove off, looking for the nearest curry restaurant that was open past midnight.

 

* * *

  
  


Makoto looked at the clock on his phone. The glowing white numbers said 10:00 pm. Sousuke was asleep in the bed across the motel room, snores vibrating off the walls. In truth, Makoto was jealous of him. Sousuke could sleep just perfectly fine without hearing the screams of his parents dying in a fire, which according to the Iwatobi police, didn't happen because the house was still standing. 

 

And Makoto was sure that his house burned to the ground. Ran and Ren were taken into foster care by their aunt who lived in another city, that was far away from Iwatobi. Makoto hasn't seen them since. And he knew if his parents were still alive, they'd be ashamed of their oldest son, fighting monsters and sleeping in low rate Japanese motels, having to scrape every penny and dime he can get from doing work for someone after a case, just so they can buy food, clothes and have shelter. Even a place to wash those clothes.

 

Because no one likes a guy who wears a shirt covered in blood and guts of the monsters they killed. Makoto only hoped that his siblings were both safe. He didn't care about what happened to him, in the end, he only wants his siblings to be okay when he sees them again. Not eating flesh, or anything like that, just his little sister and brother who was taken from him. 

 

Makoto sighed and jerked up at the sound of something falling over outside. He grabbed the gun off the nightstand then walked outside to see a dark clad figure in front of the car. He was confused about how he was the only one who heard that. The figure turned around and smiled at him. 

 

“Don't worry Tachibana, I'm not ready for you just yet.” He said then he was gone.

  
Makoto probably should have been scared. But he wasn't. At all. He ducked back inside, then went to sleep. Hoping it was all a dream.


	2. Wanted: Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke contemplates Makoto's recklessness, while they go on a hunt for a shapeshifter in Iwami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Impala pulled up to the apartment complex after a 9 hour drive from a smaller town outside of Tokyo*: This is simply just a random made up town that can up to your imagination. 
> 
> Also I'm adding monsters from different walks of life. I didn't tag everything because then the tags would have been so long it would scared away people but, monsters who are considered good in Japan, are gonna be considered evil. 
> 
> There's gonna be demons, wendigos, angels, vampires, you name it. 
> 
> And yes I will do my research on these creatures so I know how to change a couple things to make them fit.
> 
> if you want to suggest any sort of Yokai or monster from any sort of mythology, I can finally take asks on my tumblr! 
> 
> Just go to here: http://cinnamonorcaboy.tumblr.com/
> 
> And send one in!! Also it'll help if you include some kind of informantion about it or tell me where to get it (Since you include links, just type out the website)
> 
> And I'll save it for a future chapter. 
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> (See bottom for more info)

Makoto woke up early the next morning, turning on the TV after he had taken a shower to see a news report just outside of a small town in Tottori. He sat on his bed and turned up the volume, Sousuke was a heavy sleeper he wouldn't care if the TV was turned up. Not like it was his turn to head into town and get breakfast anyway. 

 

_ Another murder has been reported in the newly built apartments in the small town of Iwami. Just 6 hours away from Iwatobi, Iwami is considered a little more high class than Iwatobi, the fishing town to the north. But the apartment complex was built on the site where a family estate once stood, where it was torn down for construction after the land was purchased. Police reports say that the estate was abandoned after a murder in 1956, of the owner and his wife. Residents living in the apartments, claim that the land is haunted but police say otherwise. Stay tuned for more information.  _

 

Makoto turned off the TV and walked over to his laptop, proceeding with research on the small town of Iwami. He looked up, seeing Sousuke stir awake, but went back to the laptop screen. Sousuke would just have to wait till they went to the diner to get breakfast. 

 

Even though Makoto knew that he wasn't a very patient person. But there was somethings that Makoto just couldn’t help. When he saw a case or a case that seemed to have the potential for a monster, Makoto immediately jumped at the chance to look it up. He liked the thrill the hunts gave him and sure it did almost kill him at times but Makoto wouldn’t give this up. 

 

Even though he didn’t believe in this stuff in the past. He had heard plenty about the Winchesters in America but never thought any of it was real. Or any of the Japanese folklore was real either. But the day his parents died proved him wrong. Sure he would have taken Ran and Ren with him but he wanted to be a hunter, and so he called Sousuke about 4 months after the incident and he left college to travel the country, hunting things. 

 

Makoto even stole the Winchesters motto. “Saving people, hunting things, you even have to be a little reckless” was the Makoto Tachibana version. Sure Makoto was probably going overboard with this but he just wanted to find the demon that killed his parents and put an end to it’s miserable life. Then again would his Makoto’s parents approve of this? Dropping out of a prestigious college, that wasn’t cheap for starters just to avenge their death and save total strangers and live in motels? 

 

Probably not. His parents were rather picky with his life choices but Makoto loved them nonetheless. He sighed and found an interesting article that caught his eye. “Hm..?” he groaned and opened the link, seeing a news article about reports of different shapeshifting creatures outside of Iwami 5 months ago, killing people near the boarding school, causing it to be shut down temporarily.  _ Shapeshifter? I thought those were supposed to be a good thing in Japan…?  _ Makoto thought and started typing in the search. He didn’t know anything about mythology or folklore. Mostly because he didn’t pay a lick of attention in his class on the subject in college or even high school. 

His head hit the table with an audible thunk when he didn’t find anything useful. “Maybe I’ll ask Sou when he gets HIS LAZY ASS UP.” Makoto shouted and hurried out the door before Sousuke could react, the Impala tires screeching as the car sped off. Sousuke sat up and grumbled under his breath. “Damn it Tachibana…” he growled and got out of bed, looking at the parking lot. “He crashes that car, it's not my fault.” 

  
  


Makoto probably thought Sousuke could have come up with a better cover than government officials. That would only work on American soil but Sousuke wouldn't listen to reason. So he decided to go with a more popular option, something that was sort of a job already. 

 

“Spirit Mediums? Makoto that's fucking stupid!” Sousuke grumbled. 

 

“Well, to tell you the truth, we can't use “government officials” all the time! Or at all. So things like that, have to be an option.” Makoto argued and Sousuke sighed. 

 

“When did you become an expert on this…?” Sousuke muttered as he got into the car. 

 

“When did you become an expert on smartassery Yamazaki?” Makoto replied and started the car, pulling out of the motel parking lot and drove off down the interstate. Makoto sighed and looked out the window. He didn’t want to ever see Iwatobi again and Iwami was very close to his home town. 

 

“So what are doing? What’s the plan?” Sousuke asked. 

 

Makoto looked at him and smirked. “Whatever comes to mind, Yamazaki.” he said and Sousuke was probably about to kill him at this point. 

 

But Makoto enjoyed giving him a hard time. It came with the job description. 

* * *

  
  


The Impala pulled up to the apartment complex after a 9 hour drive from a smaller town outside of Tokyo*. The apartments were nice and modern for your typical, run of the mill Japanese style homes. They had a more Western style to them, as if the builders were trying to Western culture into Japanese living. Makoto got out of the car and a tall frantic man with brown hair ran over with fear in his eyes. 

 

“Are you the mediums I contacted? I’m Kensuke Kurosaki. I’ve been getting dozens of reports of the renters saying there’s something killing them off. Can you please, check out what it could be?” 

 

Makoto nodded. “Sure thing. Give us...5 hours? More or less.” Makoto mused and dragged Sousuke inside. 

 

The apartments had been vacated so the two of them could “work”. It was more like searching around in people’s stuff and digging through their personal belongings. 

 

“How are we supposed to check for a shapeshifter with no one in the apartments?” Sousuke asked digging around a desk drawer. 

 

“Easy. Security cameras. I told the gaurd to the leave the room unlocked.” Makoto grumbled and walked into the hallway. Sousuke sighed and followed him. 

 

He knew it was wrong but he knew one of these days Makoto was gonna get himself killed or severely injured on a job and there was nothing Sousuke could do about it. Or so he thinks anyway. They live in a world where the supernatural exist, I’m sure Makoto can cheat death in someway or another. 

 

But cheating death wasn’t really a good thing. And Sousuke pitied those who thought it was. Yeah sure, Makoto almost died when they first started hunting in the hands of an angry spirit, but Makoto brought that on himself. Letting it possess him while Sousuke tried to find a way to rid of it. 

 

So what happened after that, was a long ass learning process from Rin as a translator and the Winchester brothers showing them what to use to kill things and actually taking them on a few hunts for a while before turning them loose. 

 

And dare Sousuke say it, even Dean was a little bit intimidated, that Makoto was better with a gun than he let on to be. His aim was too good, if Sousuke didn’t know better, Makoto was the last person he’d trust with a loaded pistol while he was possessed. 

 

The steps leading up to the security office, where dark. Makoto had gotten out his flashlight a while ago, when Sousuke was in the midst of his thoughts. Suddenly Makoto’s flashlight caught the glint of a pair of white colored eyes shining in the dark. 

 

Sousuke stopped walking and slammed into Makoto’s back. “Oi what the fuck?” he snapped and saw it. 

 

The eyes of a shapeshifter where staring right at them. Makoto was frozen in place, like he was thinking of something. A plan maybe? It was probably watching Makoto’s every move. Sousuke was trying to see what it was. An animal? A human? It was hard telling in the dark. 

 

Makoto moved to the left and the creature followed. Sousuke inwardly cursed, Makoto was using himself as bait. But where was he gonna trap that thing? 

Makoto quickly bolted into the security room and Sousuke followed, flicking on the lights to see the security gaurd. Or a shapeshifter as him. Sousuke grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket and aimed at the shapeshifter. 

 

_ Silver bullets. Silver and Iron hurts about anything… _ He thought and shot it in the back of the head, Makoto shooting it in the front for good measure. 

 

They took the body into the backwoods, both the actual gaurd and the shifter, salting both and burning it, before getting into the car and driving off. 

 

They didn’t wanna stay and be asked what was it they killed. They just wanted to be on their way. 

 

Granted, they probably should have explained what it was. But, they live a life of total and complete secrecy now. 

 

It was something they just decided when Makoto left college. 

 

And they weren’t gonna change it. 

* * *

  
  


“So, next case, instead of using yourself as bait. Think rationally.” 

 

Makoto looked at Sousuke from his motel bed and smiled. “You know I can’t do that.” he said and clicked off the lights, Ignoring Sousuke’s angry ranting as he fell asleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kensuke Kurosaki: is a student who technically dies in Corpse Party, but since I can't think of Japanese names to save my life, I'm gonna be using a lot of the dead students from the Corpse Party games as either victims or demon/angels. 
> 
> Also here's what I gathered on Shapeshifters in Japan, in case you were wondering: 
> 
> "Animals and mythological creatures that can transform themselves into humans or other entities -- for either benevolent or malevolent purposes -- are called henge 変化 in Japan. In folklore, the Kitsune and Tanuki are masters of transformation, as is the Tengu, the bird-man goblin of mountain forests. All incorporate both Shinto and Buddhist attributes. Some say the Kitsune (fox) and Tanuki (racoon-like dog) are manifestations of the powerful Tengu (bird-man). The latter is worshipped as the slayer of vanity and pride. Click any image below to learn more. There is also the powerful Dragon, who is more closely aligned to Buddhist traditions. Nonetheless, Japan’s imperial family even today claims direct descent from the line of the Dragon King. The term henge is also used to describe the various manifestations of Kannon Bosatsu."
> 
> If you need more clarification here's a link to a helpful website: http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/shape-shifters.shtml
> 
> Will I be doing this a lot? Yes. I want to prove I got my facts straight somewhat

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter titles are based on classic rock songs, from a line to the actual title   
> Think you can guess all the songs? Depends if you know them~


End file.
